


I Have an Idea

by howlingtothestars



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Koushirou needs reminders to take breaks, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Prompt Fic, Sort of humor, i really don’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingtothestars/pseuds/howlingtothestars
Summary: “I have an idea.”Koushirou shuddered at the words. The last time Taichihad an idea, he ended up rebuilding his entire computer set up.
Relationships: Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	I Have an Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from: [here](%E2%80%9C)

“I have an idea.”

Koushirou shuddered at the words. The last time Taichi _had an idea_ , he ended up rebuilding his entire computer set up. Dear god, what did his boyfriend have in mind this time?

Turning away from his screen, where he’d been working from home for the last few months, Koushirou found Taichi grinning at him like a fool. With a sigh, he spun his chair completely around. “What’s this idea of yours?”

Taichi grabbed his hand and yanked him out of his chair so quickly that his computer chair spun around twice before stopping. “Come on!”

“Taichi!” Koushirou complained as Taichi dragged him out of his office and into the common room.

“Ta-da!” Taichi let go of his hand and waved it out to where their couches should have been. The place had been converted into a giant blanket fort. Koushirou didn’t know what to say. “Pretty awesome, right?”

Even the kitchen chairs had been moved. Koushirou didn’t even know they owned this many blankets. “What...” Words were apparently hard to form. He was somewhere between amazed and exasperated. They would have to clean all of this up! “What did you do?”

Taichi began herding Koushirou toward the fort. “You’ve been staring at that screen for days.” Taichi stressed the word ‘days’ to signify his concern. “It’s not healthy.” With one final push, Koushirou fell onto the pillows with a huff. “Now sit here and watch a movie with me. I even have your favorite foods!”

Sighing, Koushirou settled more on the pillows. Taichi grinned and settled beside him. “You can work later.” Honestly, how was Koushirou supposed to argue with that?


End file.
